ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Johnstone
Corporal Edward "Johnno" Johnstone is a British soldier serving in Burma in 1942. During the Japanese invasion of Burma in 1942, a seven-strong British sonic warfare (sonic deception) patrol takes refuge in a dilapidated hut at an abandoned tin mine in the Burmese jungle. Tension rises as they lose radio contact with their command force and learn that that they are cut off from their lines, having stumbled behind an advancing Japanese line. The plot thickens when a lone Japanese scout stumbles across the hut, and his fate becomes the squad's second dilemma. Corporal Edward Johnstone grabs the soldier and tells Private T. E. "Taff" Evans to kill the man with his bayonet. "Taff" is appalled as he views the soldier as a prisoner of war. Sergeant R. Mitchem, the man in command of the patrol, commands Johnstone to tie up the prisoner and instructs the group that they need to take the prisoner back to headquarters for interrogation. The men argue about the prisoner's destiny and tempers flare. Mitchem places Private C. Bamforth in charge of the prisoner, which Bamforth quickly gives the nickname "Tojo". Through broken English the gruff Bamforth comes to realise that "Tojo" is just a soldier like himself. Johnstone keeps himself at a distance from "Tojo" and constantly portrays himself as a professional soldier born to fight and serve. Mitchem sends Lance-Corporal A. J. "Mac" Macleish and Private "Smudge" Smith to reconnoiter the area to see if there are any Japanese nearby. The two men encounter a small patrol and see it send two soldiers to find "Tojo". Knowing, this puts their patrol in danger, they trail the soldiers with a view to ambushing them. Mac manages to kill one of the men but Smudge is less successful and the remaining soldier escapes. They return to base to warn Mitchem and the patrol. Mitchem is now left facing a fresh dilemma, one which Johnstone spots immediately, he knows that "Tojo" no longer has any useful information and would be a hindrance to the patrol as they need to move fast. Johnstone steps forward to volunteer to kill "Tojo" but Mitchem accepts the responsibility himself. They break camp and Micthem instructs "Mac" to watch over "Tojo". "Mac" in a similar fashion to Bamforth starts to talk to "Tojo" and recognises that he is just another bloke. They start to when he sees pictures of "Tojo's" loved ones. Bamforth is sent to mind the rear as the group take a break in a tin mine. Johnstone spots "Mac" and "Tojo" enjoying a cigarette and cruelly intervenes. He points out that the cigarettes are British issue and that the only way "Tojo" could have come into possession of them would be if he was to steal them from a British soldier (inferring that he must have killed and then looted them from a dead body). It strikes a chord with the men who all have compatriots in the northern part of Burma. This cause the men to all turn on "Tojo", savagely beating him and tearing his cherished photos of his family. Upon hearing the commotion Bamforth returns to the camp and intervenes explaining that the cigarettes were given to the "Tojo" by him. Therefore, he is innocent of the crime that Johnstone has accused him of. This causes the men to become ashamed and they try to make amends by gathering "Tojo's" possessions and giving them back. Johnstone not satisfied with the outcome ceases on the fact that the cigarette holder in "Tojo's" possession was made in Birmingham. The men again grow hostile towards "Tojo", Bamforth continues to defend "Tojo" and points out that if "Tojo" did loot some British soldiers it is nothing in comparison to what the youngest member of their patrol (Private Samuel Whitaker) has been doing for some time. The patrol starts to fracture and then Bamforth realises that Mitchem is no longer intent on bringing "Tojo" back with them. Bamforth appeals to the men to mutiny to save "Tojo" and asks "Taff" to raise his weapon and join his side, but he too declines. Bamforth tries one final appeal to the men that Mitchem must ask one of them to kill "Tojo" and implores them not to do so. Mitchem crushes this final plea when he tells Bamforth that he will kill "Tojo" himself. Eventually matters are taken out of their hands when the radio which Whitaker had been working on crackles into life but only a Japanese voice can be heard. "Tojo" approaches it, trying to warn the men in Japanese as to what the message means. Panicking and feeling shame from his unveiling as a dealer in stolen Japanese war memorabilia Whitaker mistakes "Tojo's" movements and shoots him dead. The radio crackles into life once more, this time a heavily Japanese accented English message is heard. The Japanese have the patrol surrounded and know where they are. Mitchem grabs Bamforth and attempts to form a rear guard action to allow the main patrol to escape. He instructs Johnstone to take Whitaker, "Mac", "Smudge" and "Taff" and make a break for the British lines while he delays the Japanese. The group splits and Johnstone leads the men forward where they immediately encounter a Japanese sniper who dispatches "Taff" and "Mac". With Whitaker cut-off Johnstone loses control explaining to "Smudge" that he was never equipped to lead and give orders. He begs "Smudge" to return with him to get orders from Mitchem. "Smudge" begs Johnstone to attempt to save Whitaker but Johnstone shows he is a coward and makes them desert their friend. In the ensuing retreat, "Smudge" is killed and Johnstone makes it back to the camp with minor injuries leaving Whittaker behind. Mitchem is shocked to see Johnstone back and asks where the other men are. Bamforth immediately recognises that Johnstone has gotten them all killed. Mitchem returns to fend off the Japanese but is soon killed by an advancing Japanese sniper. Johnstone, wounded, turns to Bamforth and implores him to surrender. Bamforth grabs the thompson gun and tries to make a final stand. He intentionally hits some dynamite and is killed by the explosion. Johnstone strides forward and takes a white scarf from a dead Japanese soldier and makes his surrender to the Japanese. Johnstone and Whitaker are taken prisoner by the Japanese. Both men are shouted at in Japanese and then mocked similarly to how they treated "Tojo". Gallery Johnstone and Mitchem.png|Johnstone and Mitchem. Evans and Edward Johnstone.png|Evans and Edward Johnstone. Johnstone, Edward Johnstone, Edward Johnstone, Edward Johnstone, Edward Johnstone, Edward Johnstone, Edward Johnstone, Edward Johnstone, Edward Johnstone, Edward